Darius Asterin
Darius Asterin is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s twentysecond tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Maylee Arms. 'Darius Asterin' Age: 18 District: 2 Gender: Male Weapons: Battleaxe, swords Personality: Darius is a kind-hearted and gentle giant. He loves to work out and live out his best potensial, and test his limits as much as he can. Despite his stature and heigth, which often intimidates other people, he is very gentle and calm person who loves to help out anyone in need. Darius has a big need to prove his strength to others, since he used to be so weak and frail before. He is very scared someone might look past his frightening outer and see that he´s really insecure and scared inside. History: Darius was born and raised in the rich District 2, the masonry District. He was a lone child, so his parents often spoiled him and he got everything he pointed at. He was very snobbish and arrogant, he didn´t want to play with other children if they weren´t as rich as him. He was egocentric and hated to lose. Sometimes he even beat up other kids because he had lost a game or some other trivial thing. The teachers at Darius´ school started to warn them about their childs behavior, and that if they didn´t do anything about it he would be suspended from the school. This caused Darius´ parents to become much stricter overnight, which shocked Darius. The next day, he started crying because they were out of his favorite cereal. But instead of cooing him and promising him his cereal soon, his parents ignored him. Darius cried and cried, but theyr simply ignored him and pretended he was made out of air. Finally, after weeks and weeks, Darius finally gave up his behavior and started to be kind to his parents. Instantly, they returned to normal and treated him like their son again. Darius had learned a very valuable lesson in life now, and he would never go back to his older self. Instead, he started to be helpful not only to his parents, but also other students at school. When they had trouble with anything, he would always show up and try to help them with it. When someone was hurt and crying, he ran up to comfort them. When someone was being bullied, Darius appeared and scared off the bullies. If someone had forgotten their lunch, he donated his own lunch. This caused him to be very popular to the students, but the bullies really started to get pissed by him because he always told the teachers about their bullying. They understood that they had to do something to shut his mouth and make him stop. So one day, when Darius was heading home after school, the bullies attacked him in an empty alley way. They pushed him to the ground, and started to kick and punch him until he was unconsious and bleeding on the ground. Then they ran away, leaving him bleeding on the pavement. However, the bullied had done a big mistake in trying to silence Darius. This only caused him to be even more passionate in helping other students. He enrolled himself into the Career academy and started working out as much as he could. Every single minute he had to spare, after school and the academy, went to his weights and other exercises. Soon it was the bullied who were running scared. Darius also became obsessed with the hunger games, and everything about them. Not that he´d ever volunteer for them, he couldn´t stand the thougth of killing another human being, he only trained for self-defence. Until one day, at his last reaping. One of the younger kids Darius had been defending from bullies before, who he had comforted while he was crying in the corridors and followed him home, was reaped. He was only thirteen years old. Darius couldn´t stand watching this kid die in the games, so he volunteered for the games. Preferred Alliance: Darius be with the Career District alliance, or some other big alliance, depending on whether the other Careers are good people or not. If they are the thypical murder-happy psycopaths he doesn´t want anything to do with them. Strengths: Melee, weapons, lifting Weaknesses: Speed, agility, climbing DariusReapings.png|Darius at the Reapings. DariusArena.png|Darius in the Arena. DariusVictor.png|Darius in his Victor's Interview. Trivia *His name comes from the king of the Persian Empire in it´s peak, Darius the Great. *He is the first tribute of Yoonie´s who has battleaxe listed as their preferred weapon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute